Honey Morning Talk
by WindHealer
Summary: /"Incest sudah ada sejak manusia pertama diciptakan" /"ehhh bukankah kau lebih masokis?"/"Sampai jumpa dikehidupan selanjutnya,baby"/ Pembicaraan biasa pasangan SuLay di pagi hari/ Warn: BL,OOC,/Suho,Lay,Baekhyun/SuLay/LayHo ft Baekhyun/Review Juseyo/Don't be a Silent reader,please/Warn: Rated T-M /Don't Like, Don't Read,Guys/


**Honey Morning Talk**

.

.

 **Character: Junmyeon/Yixing,Sulay ft Baekhyun and many more to come XD**

 **Warning 1: Dirty Talk, Super OOC, Disturbing words..Monster typo bertebaran  
Warning 2 : This story contain some Mild language dan beberapa isu SENSITIF...Kalau pendapat anda berubah setelah membaca cerita ini..I'm not taking any responsibilities guys.. but i will leave up to you imagination. **

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the story and imagination..so no copy no paste guys**

.

.

I'm backkkkkk*gaknanya*

Cerita ini seharusnya suppose to be my 2016 new year gift but things happen and i'd happened to moved fandom for a while*runrun*. Dan ini 8 bulan sedikit(?) terlambat. Hope you enjoy the story..Been irked to making Sulay slice of life.. I hope this pairing its still hot...

Enjoy~

Also Dont forget to review and love ya

mwahhh

...

Sinar matahari pagi menyelinap masuk dengan malu-malu ke arah tirai jendela tersebut. Lembut dan hangat menerpa kedua sosok yang masih di alam mimpi tersebut.

"Hoammm..Ah sudah pagi ternyata .", ucap namja berambut hitam sambil membuka matanya perlahan. Pria tersebut sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya. Rasa sakit seketika menghampirinya . Dia sedikit meringis. Seluruh tubuh bagian bawahnya serasa seperti ditusuk jarum. Malam tadi benar-benar _liar._

Namja yang bernama Junmyeon tersebut kemudian melirik sosok yang sedang tertidur pulas disampingnya. Dengkuran kecil terdengar dari arah namja yang sedang tertidur itu.

"Aigo,dia tidur seperti bayi ",ucap Junmyeon sambil menyibakkan poni yang menutupi menampakkan wajah damai milik pria yang tertidur itu. "Good morning,my forever",bisiknya pelan sebelum akhirnya mencium kening pria yang sedang tertidur itu.

Junmyeon perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Suatu keputusan bodoh memang karena entah kenapa suhu kamarnya sangat dingin. Dan dia hanya memakai _boxer_ bergambar Shizuka tersebut. Hey Doraemon tidak mengenal umur. Dengan cepat dia kemudian mengambil _sweater_ coklat dan celana parasut di meja samping tempat tidur tersebut sebelum akhirnya keluar dari pintu kamar tersebut dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan namja yang sedang tertidur di tempat tidur itu dan menuju ke arah koridor dimana kamar mandi berada.

Dibasuhnya wajahnya dan sesekali dia melihat ke arah kaca. Dilihat wajahnya yang seputih kristal masih terkena air. "Yosha..kau tampan sekali Kim Junmyeon",ucapnya sambil memukul wajahnya pelan dan tertawa kecil . Sesekali memuji sendiri tidak apa-apa,bukan?

"Okay...",ucapnya setelah melap wajahnya hingga kering. Junmyeon kemudian menuju ke arah dapur kecil itu dan mulai melihat-lihat isi kulkas dua pintunya tersebut. Dengan apron berwarna _baby blue_ yang diikatkan ke tubuhnya tersebut, Junmyeon mulai mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan dari kulkas tersebut.

"Membuat sarapan?" . Suara lembut itu sedikit mengagetkan Junmyeon

"Omo...berhenti muncul tiba-tiba seperti ini,Yixing",ucap Junmyeon sambil tersenyum pelan kepada pria dengan kaos putih yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya itu.

Yixing. Zhang . Bintangnya. Bicara tentang eksistensi jatuh cinta dengan sahabat sendiri, maka Junmyeon dan Yixing adalah salah satu contoh nyatanya. Yixing tidak lebih adalah anak kurus dengan pandangan mata malas yang tinggal di sebelah rumah Junmyeon dulu yang kemudian di masa-masa berikutnya membuat hidupnya entah seindah melodi-melodi dalam musik _Coldplay_ atau se _-angsty Titanic_.

Dan Junmyeon tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini ketika Yixing menerima lamarannya dua tahun lalu dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamanya. Itu sederhana, agak norak namun sempurna.

"Mianhae sudah mengagetkanmu",ucap Yixing dengan suaranya yang sebening sungai Han tersebut.

"Aku kira kau mati di dalam sana ",ejek Junmyeon sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ah memang benar .Tetapi saat aku sampai di depan gerbang surga , aku mendengar ada malaikat yang memanggilku",jelas Yixing

"Malaikat?", Junmyeon menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar dan memandang wajah tunangannya tersebut.

"Hum umm...dia menyebutku ' _my forever'_ dan menciumku di kening. Dan akhirnya, aku pun terbangun",ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum memandang Junmyeon. Senyumannya manis sekali sampai kedua lesung pipitnya terlihat.

"Syukurlah",ucap Junmyeon masih sambil memanaskan minyak di atas wajan tersebut

"Tetapi malaikat itu benar-benar payah"

"Wae?"

"Masa dia hanya menciumku di kening? Dia pikir aku anak kecil apa?", ujar Yixing sambil sedikit mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya.

"Jadi?",tanya Junmyeon polos

" Aku ingin malaikat itu menciumku di bibir. Dengan lebih dewasa dan sedikit lidah. Dengan lebih banyak nafsu" ,Yixing mulai menarik dagu pria di depannya ini,namun langsung di tepis Junmyeon pelan . Pandangannya sedikit terluka melihat dirinya ditolak seperti itu.

"Eumm _for fact_ , Malaikat adalah makhluk yang tidak memiliki nafsu dan Kau masih bau liur dan kau harus tahu, kalau aku sangat menjunjung etos seks bersih dan sehat jadi jawaban untuk tingkah hornimu itu adalah: TIDAK ." , tolak Junmyeon

"Dan semalam kau menjilat habis spermaku , Tuan sok higenis", ejek Yixing

Junmyeon sedikit mendecih sebelum tersenyum kecil.

"Kau benar-benar menjijikkan, Tuan Zhang",ucapnya sambil mencubiti pipi pucat milik pria di sampingnya itu

"Bukannya itu yang membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku?",ujar Yixing

Junmyeon tersenyum sebelum akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dan kembali menatap bahan-bahan masakan tersebut.

"Aku akan memasak sarapan terlebih dahulu",ucap Junmyeon

"Apa menu kali ini?"

"Nasi goreng _omelette_ dengan _mozarella cheese_ dan _kimchi_ . Bagaimana? terdengar keren.."

"Eww.",ucap Yixing jijik. Sungguh, nasi goreng dengan keju sepagi ini..ugh...

"Hey namanya boleh terdengar aneh namun aku jamin rasanya akan en...Hoy, sudah kubilang berhenti merokok di dapur. Berbahaya. Kalau meledak bagaimana?" seru Junmyeon dengan kesal kepada pria yang baru saja meletakkan puntung rokok di bibirnya itu

" _Then_ , biarkan itu meledak dan mari kita terbakar bersama. Bukankah itu suatu kematian yang indah ? Mati bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai. Orang muda jaman sekarang sering menyebutnya dengan _Relationship goal_ ",ucap Yixing sambil membuka lengannya lebar-lebar

"Itu benar-benar tawaran yang menarik, Yixing. Tetapi maaf sekali..aku punya hal yang harus kuurus. Urusan pekerjaanku, pasien-pasienku ,sahamku di rumah sakit, dan peliharaan hewan kucingku di androidku. Dan aku belum menemukan obat untuk kanker jadi aku masih ingin hidup lebih lama lagi di dunia ini. Jadi aku mohon maaf.. aku akan menolak ikut ambil bagian dalam satu dari fantasi anehmu itu" ,ucap Junmyeon dalam nada yang benar-benar 'sopan'.

"Ya Tuhan, aku bertunangan dengan Tuan Realistis",seru Yixing sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Selamat datang dunia nyata kalau begitu, _darling_ " , ucap Junmyeon sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar

"Lihat dari sisi positifnya, kita bisa terlahir kembali lebih cepat",ucap Yixing santai sambil menghembuskan asap rokok tersebut.

"Aigo. kalau aku terlahir kembali, lebih baik aku jadi saudaramu saja",ucap Junmyeon sambil memasukkan nasi di wajan tersebut

"Ada pepatah jepang yang mengatakan bahwa bila sepasang kekasih mati bersama mereka akan bereinkarnasi bersama dan terlahir kembali menjadi saudara kembar. Hey, _incest_ cukup populer saat ini. Dan demi Tuhan, _Incest_ sudah ada sejak manusia pertama menginjakkan kaki ke muka bumi ini. Ingat cerita Cain yang membunuh Abel demi menikahi saudarinya sendiri?", jelas Yixing

"Ah logika yang bagus Tuan Professor..tetapi sekalipun nanti aku menjadi saudaramu dan jatuh cinta denganmu, tetap saja kita tidak bisa bersama. Terlalu banyak resiko dan akan terlalu banyak yang dikecewakan ",ucap Junmyeon yang kemudian memasukkan saus ke dalam masakan tersebut

"Kita bisa kawin lari,bukan?",ucap Yixing santai sambil kembali menghisap rokoknya.

"Dilihat dari sisi manapun ,itu terlalu gila.",seru Junmyeon

"Hmm..masuk akal. Dilihat dari prinsipmu yang super kaku dan tidak akan pernah mengecewakan orang, pasti kau akan mengorbankan perasaanmu demi kebaikan bersama "

"Sayangnya begitu. Bicara tentang hal ini, membayangkan bila ada orang yang mengalami nasib seperti itu...", perkataan Junmyeon sedikit terputus menyadari perkataannya. Seperti ada yang membuat hatinya sedikit berat.

"Entahlah itu terdengar sedikit menyedihkan. Dan ngomong-ngomong, Jun-ah?"

"Nee?"

"Kau kebanyakan memasukkan saus",tunjuk Yixing ke arah wajan tersebut yang sekarang terlihat penuh dengan warna merah 'berdarah-darah'

"Hah..gawat... harus tambah garam kalau begitu",Junmyeon buru-buru memasukkan sesendok penuh garam ke masakan tersebut.

"Wah semoga nyawaku baik-baik saja saat memakan masakanmu",ujar Yixing setelah melihat hal tersebut.

" Hey, aku ingin konsentrasi memasak dan aku ingin membuat sarapan yang enak untukmu jadi bagaimana kalau kau menonton televisi saja,Yixing?"

"Humm baiklah"

"Ah, buka channel 7, aku ingin dengar berita hari ini",teriak Junmyeon

"Aye aye captain", angguk Yixing yang kemudian menuju ke arah ruang tamu di mana terdapat televisi tersebut. Dinyalakannya televisi berukuran 32 inchi tersebut. Tangannya menggenggam _remote_ dan jarinya menekan saluran berita yang disebut Junmyeon.

"Jun tumben tidak _jogging_?", teriak Yixing dari ruang tv.

"Badanku sakit semua gara-gara semalam. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan semenyeramkan itu dalam _let out the beast mode_ -mu. Kau seharusnya bisa lebih _gentle_ terhadapku. ", gumam Junmyeon kesal

"Kau pikir pingganggku tidak sakit "

"Salahmu sendiri siapa suruh kau tiba-tiba menari seperti itu di atas tempat tidur",balas Junmyeon sewot

"Seni tidak mengenal batas ruang, waktu, dan situasi", balas Yixing

"Aku tahu kau ini idol yang menari dan menyanyi tetapi aku tidak percaya kau menjadikan kegiatan seks kita sebagai salah satu sumber inspirasimu ",ucap Junmyeon

"Archimedes saja menemukan salah satu teori terkenalnya saat sedang telanjang,jadi... "

"Ya Tuhan, Aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan orang aneh", kata Junmyeon sambil memutar bola matanya

"Selamat datang di dunia anehku kalau begitu",ucap Yixing sambil membentangkan tangannya

"Hey Yixing, liat saja lain kali aku akan membalasmu. Aku benar-benar akan 'menghajarmu' di tempat tidur habis-habisan. Dan akan memberikanmu sakit yang begitu nikmat. _A beautiful pain_ "

"Omo...kau bukan hanya kompetitif di kantor tapi ternyata kau juga begitu kompetitif dalam urusan seperti ini"

"Aku harus tetap menang,anyway"

"Bukannya kau tipe yang lebih masokis,Jun? Setahuku kau cukup menikmati saat aku sedang kesusahan mencari lubang masukmu. Desahanmu terdengar puas sekali semalam"

"Tidak seperti itu..hanya saja...itu sedikit nikmat..", Junmyeon berkata sambil fokus memasak

"Akui saja kau itu masokis"

"Cih ..Yang penting lihat saja aku akan membalas atas apa yang kau lakukan semalam padaku",Junmyeon berkata sambil mengarahkan sendok penggorengan ke arah Yixing yang sedang tersenyum puas.

"Aigo, kau benar-benar pendendam"

"Aku ini mutlak, _human_. Dan mari sarapan. _Special breakfast is ready_ ", teriak Junmyeon dengan nada yang sedikit ceria.

Yixing beranjak malas dari sofa menuju ke meja makan kecil di dekat dapur tersebut. Rokoknya pun dimatikan dan dibuang ke tempat sampah didekatnya.

"Heol...",ucapnya setelah melihat makanan yang dibuat Junmyeon sedikit menaikkan alisnya.

"Nasi goreng dengan _mozarella cheese_ dan _kimchi_ ala chef Kim ",ujar Junmyeon sambil menirukan ucapan salah satu chef acara masakan terkenal di televisi tersebut

"Ini seperti nasi goreng... _from hell_ ", ucap Yixing sedikit terkejut melihat bentuk nasi goreng tersebut. Nasinya berwarna sedikit kehitaman , telur dan keju yang berwarna coklat seperti tinja dan sayuran yang masih kelihatan terlalu 'segar' . Sekalipun makanan tersebut ditata dalam itu piring porselin buatan China dan seharga hampir satu juta pun tetap saja tidak membantu estetika makanan tersebut. Ini adalah pembunuhan estetika makanan.

"Ini sedikit hangus. Bentuknya memang sedikit tidak meyakinkan tetapi aku jamin rasanya benar-benar enak. Walaupun aku belum mencicipinya sebelumnya namun semua takaran pas seperti di buku resep..Jadi tidak mungkin salah"

"Heh? Kau belum mencicipinya? Bagaimana bisa...", Yixing berkata

"Berhenti bertindak overdramatis. Zhang Yixing, percayalah padaku.",ucap Junmyeon sambil memegangi jari-jari panjang tunangannya tersebut. Pandangan matanya tegas membuat yang dipandangnya seakan terhisap ke dalamnya

"Jun-ah", balas Yixing setelah melihat pandangan Junmyeon. Mata yang begitu hitam yang membuat Yixing serasa terhisap ke dalam lautan yang begitu gelap. Mata yang sama yang membuatnya ingin menulis lagu cinta sesegera mungkin. Yixing masih terlihat ragu-ragu, namun akhirnya berani mengambil sesuap nasi goreng tersebut, memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, mengunyahnya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menaruh kembali sendok makan abu-abu tersebut di samping piring tersebut dengan rapi.

"Bagaimana rasanya?",tanya Junmyeon harap-harap cemas.

"Junmyeon-ah",panggil Yixing dengan senyuman lebarnya sampai menampakkan gigi putihnya. Yixing tidak pernah tersenyum seperti ini sebelumnya

"Ada apa?,tanya Junmyeon manis

" _See_ ",ucap Yixing pelan

" _See_?",Junmyeon berkata sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya

" _You_.",ucap Yixing lagi. Kali ini dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar

" _You_?",tanya Junmyeon. Dia sedikit frustasi. Apa yang dipikirkan tunangannya ini?

" _In_..."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan,bodoh...",ujar Junmyeon akhirnya kesal

" _Hell_ ", Ucap Yixing dengan lemah sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya perlahan ke lantai sambil memegang tenggorokannya

 _Bruaghhhhhhhh_ *backgroundsuarajatuh*

"YIXING...",Teriak Junmyeon melihat tunangannya yang sudah terkapar di bawah lantai tersebut.

"Yixing..yixing...hoy ireona. Yixing apa yang terjadi denganmu?", Junmyeon berkata sambil sedikit memukul pipi Yixing itu membangunkannya.

"Berhenti bermain-main Zhang Yixing atau kuhancurkan Irene-mu ",ancam Junmyeon dengan membawa nama gitar favorit Yixing. Tidak ada respon dari tubuh kurus yang terbaring itu.

"Apa dia keracunan...Ya Tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan?",ujar Junmyeon panik. Dia kemudian melihat nasi goreng neraka tersebut dengan cermat.

"Tidak mungkin makanan ini salah. Tidak mungkin",Junmyeon berbicara sendiri sebelum mengambil sesuap nasi goreng tersebut.

 _Zrashh.._

Sedetik kemudian Junmyeon sudah menemukan dirinya juga terbaring di lantai

"Ah, rasanya benar-benar buruk. Aku gagal membuat makanan ",ucapnya sambil tertawa pelan. Dia kemudian mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Yixing yang terbaring tidak jauh di lantai tersebut.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Yixing-ah. Sepertinya permintaanmu untuk terlahir kembali lebih cepat itu terwujud. _See you soon,baby_ ",sebelum akhirnya menutup matanya perlahan dengan dramatis sambil memegang tangan Yixing

End.

Okay..Bohong,

 _Ting tong ting tong_..Terdengar suara bel berbunyi

"Ah sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu",ucap Yixing yang tiba-tiba bangun dari akting dramatisnya itu

"Siapa lagi yang mengunjungi kita pagi-pagi begini...",jawab Junmyeon yang juga sudah bangun dari aktingnya yang super dramatis itu dengan Yixing.

"Aigo, benar-benar menganggu...Yixing, cepat buka pin...Hoy kenapa kau membuka bajumu disini?",ucap Junmyen sambil melihat tunangannya yang sekarang sudah telanjang bulat di hadapannya

"Mandi"

"Alasan. Bilang saja kau tidak ingin membuka pintu tersebut. Dan, seriuslah..apa maksud dari eksistensimu membuka baju dan telanjang bulat disini"

Yixing hanya cengir sebelum akhirnya menepuk pundak Junmyeon pelan. "Entahlah aku ingin membuatmu sedikit horny... Kuserahkan kepadamu, love",bisik Yixing sambil meremas junior milik kekasihnya sebelum akhirnya berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

"Yakkkk...Idiot",ucap Junmyeon sambil mengelus juniornya yang baru saja dilecehkan oleh tunangannya sendiri tersebut

Blamm...Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang ditutup

 _Ting tong ting tong ting tong.._

Suara bel itu berbunyi semakin keras dan terus menerus

"YAK! TUNGGU SEBENTAR",teriak Junmyeon kesal.

Junmyeon kemudian berjalan menuju ke depan pintu masuk tersebut

"Nuguseyo?",tanyanya melalui pengeras suara di depan pintunya tersebut.

" _You know who",_ balas suara serak dari luar. Entah kenapa suara serak itu selalu membuat Junmyeon tiba-tiba naik darah. Junmyeon bukan merupakan tipe orang yang mudah kesal dengan orang . Hell, nicknamenya adalah _Angel_. Tetapi untuk kasus ini susah baginya untuk tidak merasa kesal. Siapa lagi penyebabnya kalau bukan...

"Byun Baekhyun", jawab Junmyeon dengan wajah masam dan nada "sedikit tidak senang" saat membuka pintu. Rambut berwarna merah terang yang acak-acakkan. Eyeliner tebal. Dan Mata dengan kotak lensa berwarna biru laut . Demi Tuhan, Junmyeon seperti melihat versi korea dari Boneka Chucky.

" _Guten Morgen_ Hyung..Ekspresi yang benar-benar ' _lovely_ ' di pagi hari ini", ucap namja berambut merah terang itu dengan ceria namun semakin membuat Junmyeon kesal.

"Cih..Rambut palsu dan mata palsu yang berbeda lagi hari ini...apa yang asli dari dirimu, bodoh?",ejek Junmyeon

"Penisku yang lebih besar 4,55 cm dari dirimu. ",jawab namja yang dipanggil dengan nama Byun Baekhyun itu dengan santai sambil menepuk-nepuk junior Junmyeon.

Seketika Junmyeon merasakan keinginannya untuk membunuh orang semakin kuat

TBC

#PukpukJunmyeon #Pray4BaekhyuninNextchapter

.

.

~Preview~

"Dear Hyung, Kisah cinta tidak seindah Descendant of The Sun atau sha sha sha milik Twice"

"Wahh..Threesome"

"Daebak..."

In Next Chapter : Byun Baekhyun aka The Annoying Pervert Neighbour aka The Lonely Horny Man

Note :

I'm Back...*Kalau ingat*

Challenging another genre

Part 2 coming soon...Hope if i'm not that busy..No promises thou'

Alright...Review dan cintanya ditunggu di kotak review...No Silent Reader ya guys...Or else i will find you and cipok satu satu

Ciao~Muacccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

~ZF~

...


End file.
